Collapse
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo collapses in a battle with Kisshu, and he takes her back to the ship. R&R please!


**Collapse**

Ichigo was fighting Kisshu, but the rest of her team wasn't there. Everyone else was busy, and Ichigo had been busy, but Ryou still forced her to go fight Kisshu. _I hate Ryou, _she thought grimly as she dodged another thrust of Kisshu's swords.

"So where's your team?" Kisshu asked her.

"They're apparently busy, and I was doing housework, but Ryou hates me, so I'm the only one he called," Ichigo said. She started to feel kind of dizzy as she asked, "Can you just go away now?"

She was surprised when Kisshu stopped, looking at her, but the dizziness got worse, and she blacked out.

Kisshu had noticed Ichigo seemed to be going pale, and stopped attacking. He got worried when she blacked out, and caught her, putting a hand on her forehead. Kisshu's eyes widened; she was burning up. He gently picked her up, and teleported to his room on the Cyniclons' ship.

Putting Ichigo down on his bed, he noticed she hadn't gone back to her human form, and tapped her forehead. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Kisshu?" she asked- then started coughing.

"Can you detransform? It's going to drain your energy if you stay in Mew form," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked a bit wary, but touched her pendant, and returned to normal. She looked at her pendant, then asked softly, "Can you destroy this?"

"Can I give it to Pai to study?" Kisshu asked.

"Tell him that Ryou uses it to spy on me," Ichigo said. "If he still wants it, that's fine, but he should know that."

Before Kisshu could respond, Pai came in without knocking- and stopped dead. "Kisshu, would you care to explain?" he asked wearily.

"Koneko-chan is sick, and apparently she wants you to have her pendant," Kisshu said. He turned to Ichigo and asked, "Is the reason you're giving it away because Blondie uses it to spy on you?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, sounding sleepy. Kisshu tossed the pendant at Pai, who caught it. Pai teleported out as Kisshu came over to Ichigo and asked, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. "I don't feel that great…"

"You've got a fever," Kisshu said. He came over, and pulled the blankets over her. She looked at him, looking like she wanted to say more, but he said softly, "You should get some sleep, I'll go find some of our medicine."

"Thanks…." Ichigo said, falling asleep. Kisshu was a bit worried about leaving, but he still teleported to the medical ward, and started looking at the medicine shelf. He eventually found the regular fever medicine, and teleported back to his room. Ichigo was still sleeping, and he gently put a hand on her forehead. To his worry, her fever had gone up, and he tapped her forehead. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. He tapped her forehead again, and she opened her eyes slowly. "Nyaa…" she said unhappily. "I liked that dream…"

"What were you dreaming about?" Kisshu asked, curiosity peaked.

Ichigo turned red and asked, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"To give you medicine," Kisshu said. "But then you get to tell me what you were dreaming about."

Ichigo sighed, and asked, "Does the medicine taste bad?"

"I don't think there IS any good-tasting medicine, but you need it," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed, and Kisshu poured some onto a spoon, then said, "Open up." Ichigo obeyed, and Kisshu fed her the medicine. He gave her one more spoonful, then said, "Okay, now you can tell me your dream."

Ichigo groaned. "Don't blame me if you faint from shock or something," she sighed. Her face turned bright red as she said, "I was dreaming that we were kissing. It was nice…."

Sure enough, Kisshu passed out from shock. Ichigo sighed and laid back, thinking, _I knew that was going to happen…._

Before she could go back to sleep, Pai teleported in and asked, "What did you do to Kisshu?"

"Nothing, he passed out from shock," Ichigo sighed. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Pai sighed and tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu woke up with a start, and looked startled to see Pai. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ichigo claims you passed out from shock," Pai said. "What caused that?"

"She said she was dreaming about kissing me, and it was NICE!" Kisshu said.

Pai snickered, and to Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu teleported under the bed. "Kisshu, why are you under the bed?" Ichigo asked.

"It's safer down here," Kisshu said. "Every time Pai snickers, something horrific happens, and then if I tell someone that, Pai tries to strangle me! The last time he snickered, I broke my leg, and this time the world will end!"

"I frankly think if we don't do something to stop the fighting, Pai's snickering won't be the cause of the world ending," Ichigo said. "WE'LL be the cause of the world ending."

"So what do YOU think's going to happen?" Kisshu asked disgruntledly. "It's going to be something horrific, I know it."

"If anything happens, which I doubt, it will probably be you catching my cold," Ichigo said.

"Which means I'll die of pneumonia, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Honestly, what is with you?" Ichigo asked. "Lettuce hasn't been doomed yet, you know, and she made Pai snicker. She told me."

"That's just luck," Kisshu said. "I'm not a lucky person, therefore I'll get doomed. Or you'll get doomed, because you're the most important person in my life."

Ichigo blushed and said, "That's sweet, but I don't think either of us will get doomed- unless it's by Ryou, who we should kill soon anyways."

"That reminds me, he tried to contact your pendant, so I decided it was better off destroyed," Pai said. "Dangerous little thing."

"He uses it to watch me changing, and I don't even think putting it in my desk works," Ichigo said. "He's a totally evil pervert who likes making me miserable and overworking me. Maybe that's why I got sick; he's constantly overworking me."

"Have you been really tired lately?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I don't really get much rest, since Blondie makes me stay four hours after if I'm more than two minutes late," Ichigo sighed.

Suddenly from the main room they heard, "YAAAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _TWO HAGS DOING HERE!?"

Pai and Kisshu exchanged glances. "Kisshu, you can stay with Ichigo, I'll go see what's going on," Pai said.

"Don't get killed," Kisshu said. Pai just nodded and teleported out. Kisshu sat down on the bed with Ichigo, and said, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Don't I have to stay awake to make sure whoever's here doesn't kill you guys?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"No, we'll be fine," Kisshu said. "Go back to sleep." He started stroking her hair, and she fell back to sleep almost immediately. As he continued stroking her hair, she started purring softly. Kisshu smiled, but that faded when Pai came back with Mint and Zakuro. _Did you have to? She just fell asleep, _Kisshu said telepathically.

_I can't exactly tell them they can't come; it'll make them suspicious, _Pai said.

Kisshu sighed and tapped Ichigo's forehead. A minute later, she said, "Do I have to wake up?"

"No, but Mint and Zakuro are here," Kisshu said.

Ichigo groaned and said, "Tell them to go back and tell Ryou I've had it with him overworking me. I'm EXHAUSTED."

Kisshu felt her forehead and said, "And you still have a fever."

Ichigo sighed. "Does that mean I need more of that stuff?" she asked.

"I don't think you need two spoonfuls again, but yes," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed again and asked, "Are you going to tell Mint and Zakuro what I said?"

"Ichigo, we're right here," Zakuro said. "How'd you get sick?"

"Ryou overworked me, and while I was fighting, I collapsed, and now I've got a cold," Ichigo said. "I'm sick of Ryou, so next time I see him, he's going down. I really should have quit earlier…."

"He'll blow his top," Mint commented. "He apparently has a crush on you."

"Good, that makes the fact that I'm going to kill him much easier," Ichigo said. "If he has a crush on me, maybe he won't get out a machine gun or something when I come back."

"Uh… how are you planning on destroying him without your pendant?" Pai asked.

"I can transform without it," Ichigo said, and yawned.

Kisshu noticed, and said, "You should get more sleep, Koneko-chan. I'm sure the others don't mind leaving- right?"

"We're going to head back," Zakuro said.

"I'm going back to my lab," Pai said. "Don't disturb me unless it's a dire emergency, got that?"

"Off to work on your 'Lettuce Wall'?" Kisshu asked, snickering. "Or the-" Pai smirked, and Kisshu teleported under the bed again.

"What's with him?" Mint asked.

"Apparently Pai laughing or snickering can cause disasters to occur; him smirking freaked Kisshu out," Ichigo sighed. "I don't think anything's going to happen, but apparently Kisshu does."

Pai sighed. "I'm leaving now," he said, and teleported off. Mint and Zakuro left too, and Kisshu sighed, then came out from under the bed. "That's a relief," he said.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. He climbed onto the bed and started stroking her hair again.

Eventually Kisshu got tired as well, and climbed in with Ichigo. She snuggled up to him in her sleep, and he fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling better, and noticed Kisshu sleeping next to her. _He looks so peaceful, _she thought. _I've never seen him look like that…._

Noticing his hairties weren't in his hair, she reached out, and gently smoothed his hair back, amazed by how soft it was. She kept playing with Kisshu's hair, unaware he was waking up.

Kisshu was waking up, and felt Ichigo playing with his hair. It felt nice, so he decided to pretend to be asleep for a while. He unconsciously leaned into her hand, and heard a soft giggle.

The door opened a minute later, and Kisshu heard Ichigo say, "Hi Pai, what's up?"

"Is Kisshu sick?" Pai asked.

"I don't think so, he doesn't have a fever," Ichigo said. Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest, then said, "Yup, you're right. He's pretending to be asleep."

Kisshu opened his eyes and said irritably, "Why did you have to tell her that, Pai?"

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" Pai asked, as if Kisshu hadn't spoken.

"Ichigo was playing with my hair," Kisshu said sheepishly. "It felt nice…."

Pai sighed and felt Ichigo's forehead, then said, "Your fever's gone."

"I'm feeling better," Ichigo said. "Can we go kill Ryou now?"

"What about breakfast?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Kisshu is always hungry, no matter what," Pai said.

"Taruto's worse," Kisshu said. "Let's go have breakfast, and THEN we can kill Ryou. Where's Taruto?"

"His room," Pai said. "I'll get him, you can go find something for breakfast. And NO, I'm not going to cook."

"Good, catastrophe avoided," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to a large kitchen.

They managed to get some cereal and fruit together, and as they were eating, Ichigo asked, "Why can't Pai cook?"

"He's a disaster," Kisshu said bluntly. "He melts pots, blows things up, sets things on fire- I don't know how he does it. He put sink cleanser into tomato soup, claiming it was salt. I can't believe how bad in the kitchen he is. He's got NO common sense to speak of."

"I guess we'd better let Lettuce know about the kitchen thing for when they get married," Ichigo said.

"I'd like to see the look on her face…." Kisshu said. "And on Pai's when he finds out."

Ichigo giggled as she finished breakfast. "Should we get going?" she asked.

"Yep, transform and let's go," Kisshu said.

Ichigo did so, and Kisshu teleported her to Café Mew Mew. "Ryou's probably in the basement," Ichigo said as they went in. "I'd like to kill him myself; can you keep Keiichiro busy? He needs to stay alive so we can talk about forming a truce."

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo went to the stairs, and went down them quietly. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard voices, and kicked the door down. Ryou and Keiichiro looked up, shocked, and Keiichiro said, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Ryou is going DOWN," Ichigo snarled. She summoned her weapon, and said, "Keiichiro, I'd suggest leaving."

Keiichiro sighed. "I had a feeling this was coming," he said. He got up and left, as Ryou shouted, "I thought you were my friend!"

Keiichiro turned at the door and said, "Until you started making that brainwashing device, I was. You've spent too much time tormenting Ichigo to notice that I'm sick of the fighting as well. Sayonara, Ryou." He left, and Ryou got up.

"You're going down for turning everyone against me," he snarled.

"And how exactly are you planning on taking me down?" Ichigo asked. "Actually, don't bother answering. Kisshu, let's combine our attacks."

Kisshu nodded and got his swords out, forming an energy ball as Ichigo sent an attack with all her power at Ryou. The two attacks combined, and incinerated Ryou. "Well, that's done," Kisshu said when the smoke cleared. "What should we do now?"

"Make out?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu chuckled and kissed her.

**Nice long one-shot there. Please review, and I'm still taking requests.**


End file.
